As mobile computing devices become increasingly capable of high-level processing, their level of processing is limited by the device's ability to dissipate heat. In order to reduce the amount of heat generated by the device, a variety of different thermal remediations may be applied. These remediations may include capping CPU core frequencies, reducing screen brightness, or others. The thermal remediations are typically applied after an application has been running for period of time long enough to cause the device to reach a thermal threshold. The heating and subsequent thermal remediations negatively impact the user experience by making it less responsive, lowering frame rates, glitching, etc. Furthermore, once the device subsequently reaches a steady state (thermal equilibrium), the resultant performance may actually be worse than if the remediations had been enabled (at some lesser intensity) when the application was started.